The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an imaging apparatus.
Ordinarily, imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras perform preprocessing such as the process of correcting distorted images, the process of correcting chromatic aberration, and the process of enlarging or reducing the size of images. Also, using coding methods such as JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group), the imaging apparatuses reduce the amount of the data obtained through preprocessing.
Coding involves extracting part of the data targeted to be encoded, coding the extracted data for an estimate, and changing coding parameters based on the amount of the coded data, whereby the entire data is coded, as described for example in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-051748. Coding also involves extracting part of the target data to be coded to obtain direct current (DC) components beforehand in order to enhance the efficiency of coding, as described for example in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-158884.